


Love me lights out.

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bitting, Crying, F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only have sex when the lights are out. Cinder pretends she don't know why and Raven pretends that Cinder can't hear her crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of trash was wrote on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistake. Also, I will go down with this ship lol

The lights are out.

  
Raven was embracing Cinder's body like her life depends of that.

  
Cinder was moving back and forward against Raven, waiting for the whimperings to began.

  
Raven didn't love her. Cinder knows.

  
Yet, here they are in the middle of the dark room, kissing and bitting and licking each other.

  
Like lovers.

  
But they aren't.

  
Cinder wonder who has Raven's heart. Sometimes, when she can hear Raven crying quietly under her, She can hear that voice in the back of her head saying to eliminate the competition.

  
Raven was her's now. _Body and soul_.

  
But her _heart_ was someone else's.

  
It belongs to whoever that made her cry like she does everytime they touch each other like that.

  
It belongs to whoever that makes her feel this guilty for being with someone else.

  
It belongs to the blonde guy in that old picture that she carries with her.

  
Raven never told Cinder his name.

  
Cinder doesn't really want to know about him.

  
Knowing his name will make him real. It will make real that he's the one who have Raven's love and that makes her blood boil in rage.

  
Raven was crying again and that's when Cinder starts the rough trusts, making Raven's whimpers become a mix of crying and moans.

  
This time her legs are wrapped around Cinder's hips, her lips touching Cinder's ear and asking... no, begging for more. For her to go harder and faster.

  
To make her forget.

  
And so she does, trusting harder and faster. Bitting all the skin she can get, marking her body. Licking the blood away from some bite marks.

  
_Oh, Raven is mine, now._  
_No one else will have her ever again_.

  
Raven started to move her hips with Cinder's trusts.

  
She wanted more. Much more.

  
Cinder kissed her, Raven's lips are salty from tears and she was sobbing on Cinder's lips, But Cinder just keep kissing her, holding back a smirk when she felt Raven's arms and legs tight around her.

  
"You're mine" Cinder whispered against her lips "Only mine" said, trusting harder and faster, making Raven's moans get louder.  
She couldn't see Raven's face in the dark. Cinder wonder if Raven don't want her to see that she's crying or if is because in the dark she can think of someone else.

  
Cinder bites Raven's neck harder enough to draw blood. The though of Raven being this intimate with someone who wasn't her makes her sick and angry. She can hear Raven whimper from the sudden pain on her neck.

  
"All mine" Cinder whispered against the marks of teeths on Raven's neck, licking the blood from the bruise slowly, smiling at the loud moans coming from Raven.

  
Cinder makes sure to go deeper and deeper with the strap on, going slowly and harder, pulling it all the way out and sticking it again. Making Raven scream. Her hips trusting against Cinder like crazy.

  
She wants to cum. She needs to cum. In that moment she can't think of anything.In that moment of pleasure where she forgets about everything, Of Cinder trusting harder and faster on top of her and even the ghosts from her past that keeps chasing her in her mind.

  
But Cinder has other plans for tonight.

  
She pulls the strap on out again and makes Raven lie on her stomach and both of them know what is about to happen.

  
Cinder doesn't use any lube. She likes hearing the whimpers of pain that Raven does while she doing her best to take all the strap on in her ass.

  
Today isn't different.

  
Cinder enter the even tigher hole slowly, she wants to make sure that Raven can feel the strap on opening her ass. Golden eyes, now used to the darkness of the room , watch with joy how she grabbed the bedsheets as a support.

  
She started the hard trust again. Raven was screaming one more time. A mix of pain and pleasure that Cinder loved.

  
She slide her hand on Raven's back. smiling wildly when Raven tremble under her touch.

  
Raven didn't love her.

  
But she _loved_ to be fucked by her.  
Cinder quickly grabs Raven's ponytail, pulling it while her hips trust harder and harder. Oh she could hear her screaming like that all day...

  
Cinder bends over Raven, pressing her chest against her back and bitting her shoulder and ear and sliding her free hand to her clit, moving her fingers in circles.

  
"Taiyang" She hear Raven whimper under her breath and felt something snap inside her.

  
So He's name was Taiyang, huh?

  
She let go of Raven's ponytail and slide her hands in Raven's arms, reaching her hands that quickly let go of the bedsheets and let Cinder interlock their fingers together.

  
She slipped the strap on all the way out again and with a single trust, is inside again and Raven screamed in pain, her back arching and her forehead hit the bed with a silent thud, a wet spot in the bed from the tears was right under her, Raven don't even know if she was crying for the guilty or for the pain the was feeling right now.

  
Cinder didn't stop, she keeps trusting, half because all those screams of pain turns her on in ways that not even Raven could understand and half because she was fucking pissed. Raven should be screaming her name now.

  
_I own her._ Cinder thoughts to herself.

  
Raven was her's and _only her's._

  
Yet there was she, whispering his name to herself.

  
_But Raven won't be with him._ Cinder though with herself.

  
_Because if she tries to run from me. Like she did with him._  
_I'll find her._  
_And I'll Make her mine again._  
_Over and over and over._

  
Cinder should have know better when they meet for the first time. She should have know that Raven wasn't the right woman for her to be obsessed about.

  
But she was so goddamn good. Cinder knew that she could be as rough as she wants.  
Raven loved the pain and always wanted more.

  
And she was willing to do whatever Raven asked her. If she wanted feel pain, Cinder would give her pain.

  
She was addicted to Raven.

  
Raven was shuddering again and Cinder knows that this time she really is about to cum, she keeps the faster pace, her heavy breath against Raven's ear.

  
She started pushing her fingers inside Raven as well, hearing Raven panting while trying to deal with this much pleasure.

  
Cinder keeps with the mad trustings. Her anger just getting worse and worse.

  
Why can't Raven just love her already?

  
Why can't Raven just be obsessed with Cinder just like Cinder was with her?

  
She heard another whimper and notice that it didn't come from Raven.

  
It comes from her.

  
Cinder caugh herself with her eyes tearing up.

  
She was crying too.

  
But she didn't care, she keeps with her trusts until Raven screamed in pleasure under her.  
Her body falling in the bed, exausted.  
Cinder just looks at Raven.

  
Her eyes closed, breathing heavily and sweating.

  
She was so fucking hot.

  
Raven lies on her back and Cinder grabs her chin.

  
Raven's eyes open again.

  
Red stares at Gold.

  
They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other.

  
Raven will be her death. Cinder thought while feeling her body ache to fuck Raven again.  
Cinder pulled Raven closer. Kissing her gently this time.

  
They keep kissing until Cinder grab Raven's legs and put them over her shoulders.  
She prefer to not think how many times Raven have been in this position so her legs could be this flexible.

  
She slide the strap on inside her again, leaning her body towards Raven, trying to be as close as possible, Cinder kiss her, bitting Raven's lower lip while her hips start to move.

  
Raven put her arms around Cinder's neck again, her eyes closed and having some problems to keep quiet.

  
"Moan for me" Cinder whispered againts her lips "Or scream. Both suits you, _Rae-Rae_ " She said with a smirk and Raven bites her lip. Her checks turn into a dark shade of red.

  
"I already told you to not call me that" Raven said, clearly embarassed.

  
"I though all the couples give cute names for each other" Cinder said, moving her hips still in a very slow rhythm.

  
"Just... Stop talking." Said, glad that in the dark, Cinder couldn't see her face getting more and more red when she used the term couple.

  
They are not a couple she told herself while feeling Cinder trusting against her.

  
She loved Taiyang and Only him.

  
Yet, She knows that she can't leave Cinder.  
Cinder had that sadistic look and smile on her face everytime she look at her.

  
Raven knows that everytime she whisper that She was her's...

  
Cinder _mean it._

  
Cinder's trusts were harder and faster, making the bed shake and hit against the wall.

  
"Harder" Raven begs in a whisper. Theres no time for teasing, she assume as Cinder just do what she asks, fucking her harder.  
Raven felt like crying again.

  
She felt like she was betraying one of the most importants person in her life.

  
But in the dark she could close her eyes and pretend she was with Tai one more time.

  
"Are you close?" She hear Cinder ask and the only thing she can do is moan, Making Cinder giggle on top of her.

  
She can feel the orgasm getting closer and she embrace Cinder harder, scratching Cinder's back with her nails. Leaving a trail of blood.

  
When they both cum, the room suddenly is too quiet.

  
Yet, Cinder didn't take strap on from inside of Raven, enjoying the feeling of her arms around her, the sweet smell getting her attention.

  
"You smell like apples" Cinder coments quietly, her nose on Raven's hair, breathing heavily.

  
"I smell like someone who was fucked" Raven said, tired "can you pull out, please?" Said and so Cinder did.

  
Raven watched quietly as Cinder take off all the belts of the strap on and just throw it in the bed, then Cinder was between her legs again. Her face under Raven's chin, giving quick kisses and bites on her neck.

  
"Cinder, I need to go" She said. Without making any effort to leave.

  
"I know" She said, playing with Raven's nipple between her fingertips, making Raven hold back a moan. "But I don't care." Said quietly, this time licking and sucking her nipple. Her hand playing with the other.

  
Raven wanted to say something, make her stop, but there was no point in doing this right now so she just sighed and just let Cinder play with her body for a little longer.

  
When was the time to finally get out of the room. They put the clothes back on in silence. The lights are still out.

  
Before coming out of the room, Cinder grabbed Raven's wrist. Pulling her closer. One hand on her hips and the other on her face.

  
Raven just stares at her with a serious expression.

  
Cinder though that being on her hands and knees while screaming suits her better than the serious face she's doing right now.

  
"What is it?" She asked, Unlike Cinder, Keeping her hands for herself.

  
Cinder grabs her chin.

  
"Don't betray me" said, leaning to another kiss, Raven's hands finally moving, and were placed on Cinder's shoulders. Cinder pulled away from the kiss " _ever_ "

  
They stared at each other one more time.

  
" Yes, ma'am"

  
Then they leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags were added so you can know the contents of this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

The lights are out again.

Raven bounce on her lap. Moaning louder and louder, her fingers grab Cinder's shoulders looking for support. Cinder holds her hips, helping her to go faster. More moans and Cinder smirks.

The sounds of skin slapping against each other were heard and that makes Cinder shiver. She bites Raven's neck, her eyes look to the old bruises on her neck. Wondering how she did hide those.

"Crap" She hear Raven whisper, she didn't need to saw her face to know that her eyes were close and her mouth open "Go harder" She begs between moans.

"You lead the pace, remember?" Cinder said, holding back a laugh.

"Goddammit, Cinder, Just… Fuck me right now. I need it!!"She said. Cinder noticed her voice shaking.

She was about to cry again.

 _Taiyang_.... That name didn't sound strange for her. She did hear that before.

She bites Raven's nipple and look up. She couldn't see her face but she could hear her crying harder. She wonders if something has happened. Did she spend the whole day locked in a room alone while staring at that old photo again?

Cinder wanted to ask if she was okay and if she wanted to stop. But, God! Those moans and whimpers and cries make her so horny.

She rather play with Raven's nipple, sucking it and bitting it. She felt Raven tremble on her lap, one of her hands pushing Cinder's hair and making her look up, Cinder was about to ask something, But Raven kissed her, bitting and licking her lips. Cinder let go of her hips and holds Raven's face on her hands.

She felt the trail of tears on Raven's face. Raven seemed to notice that and quickly take Cinder's hands away from her face and wrapping Cinder's arms around her waist.

She gets the message. Holding Raven closer, she trusts her hips up while Raven keeps moving her hips together with her moves. They both moan.

"More!" She said. Breathing heavily "Harder"

Cinder throws Raven in the bed and open her legs wide open. In the dark, Cinder lick her lips while imagining the view of a blushing Raven, her legs wide open and her wet pussy calling for her.

She quickly is next to Raven's clit giving it a slow lick that makes Cinder feel both of her hands on her head. Keep her in place. She smiles again and and take her clit on her mouth, sucking it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" She heard Raven say to herself "Keep going" She begs.

Cinder obeys.

Her tongue quickly moves in and out Raven's pussy. She was screaming, pulling her hair and moving her hips to get more.

Cinder started to lick and bite Raven's clit again, her fingers trusting inside of her faster. Cinder lies on top of Raven, her hand still trusting inside of her. Cinder grabs Raven's chin with her free hand and kiss her.

Raven moans in the middle of the kiss, noticing her own taste on Cinder's mouth. Cinder pulls away and her fingers replace her mouth, she started to move her fingers back and foward Raven's mouth. She whimpers. Not used to that. Cinder was fucking her mouth with her fingers and Raven knew her enough to know she had that insane smile on her face again.

Cinder bites Raven's cheek and feel more tears coming to her mouth, without think twice she lick them. Getting away from Raven and opening her legs wide open again.

Raven bites her lower lip when she felt the strap on inside her again. God, that feels good.

Cinder is trusting deeper, her body close to Raven’s; she could feel her hot breath on her face. Raven wrap her legs around Cinder's hips, pulling her closer hiding her face on her neck, breathe heavily.

Cinder thought this like some kind of affection.

Cinder's trusts were faster and Raven bites her shoulder hard, feeling the metalic taste of blood on her mouth. She pulled away quickly.

"Lick it" Raven heard Cinder whisper against her ear "Lick the blood" she add. She hesitate for some seconds, But one hard trust of Cinder inside her was enough to make her stop thinking. Raven's mouth is on the bruise again, licking and sucking the blood. Hearing Cinder's moans. Raven hold back a sigh.

Was she into blood play now?

Raven can hear Cinder whispering 'mine' over and over while trusting deeper inside her. Raven feels so bad and yet so good. Cinder's trust were powerful, she wanted to make Raven scream. Sometimes of pleasure, Sometimes of pain.

"I'm closer" Raven said, panting against Cinder's ear "I need to cum" She begs.

"Not yet" Cinder reply, pulling the strap on away, Raven whine and then feel her cheeks get hot for sounding desesperate."Lie on your stomach" Cinder says, calm, even thought Raven can notice that she was trying to breathe normally.

Raven lies on her stomach, legs spread, and she felt Cinder's hands caressing her ass way too gentle. Than she grabs it hard and Raven let out a high pitched moan. Cinder giggle at the sound.

There was a moment of silence, Cinder was caressing her ass way too much and Raven wonder what was she was plainning to do. The she felt the first slap and she open her mouth, but can't make any sound.

Cinder was spanking her. Hard. Raven felt her eyes tear up again. Taiyang was never this rude wtih her in the bedroom so having someone spanking her ass was kind of a shock. Still, she loved it. She loved the pain.

"Harder" She begs, feeling her tears drench her face. She closes her eyes tight and hold back her sobs, trying to make sure that Cinder can't hear her this time.

_I'm sorry, Tai. I'm so sorry._

After minutes of spanking and the only things that could be heard in the room being Raven’s loud moans and the smack sound of Cinder’s hand on her ass, Cinder bends over her, kissing her back and whispering something that she couldn’t hear. She felt the tip of the strap on on her ass and she quickly grabs Cinder’s hand.

“I’m still sore from the last time” She mumble, She thinks she felt Cinder getting less tense behind her “Just go slow. I want to still be able to sit” Said, grumpy. Her only answer was a giggle. Cinder started to trust the strap on inside her slowly, Raven gasp, she felt like it hurt more than the last time. When did she have turned into a masochist? Raven asked herself while noticing that the pain was turning her on even more.

Cinder stops when the strap on is completely inside Raven, She holds Raven hips and started to make her go back and forward slowly,  Hearing her noises, trying to know what was moanings  and what was crying. Raven bites the pillow and close her eyes, she liked better when she wasn’t face to face with Cinder. It’s true that the dark was a great place to pretend she was him. Until her eyes glow in the middle of the dark and Raven is bring back to reality. She wasn’t with him.

Cinder keeps holding her hips, Her trustings becoming harder than before and Raven thinks that she should have know that Cinder wouldn't know what ‘go slow’ means. Yet, this just wants to make her moan louder and louder, so she keeps bitting the pillow.

“Still want me to go slow?” Cinder asks in a teasing tone, her hand back to her Raven’s pussy one more time, her fingers quickly were inside Raven. “Let me hear you moan” Cinder said next to her ear. Raven let go of the pillow and Cinder trust both the strap on and her fingers harder, making a loud moan come from Raven.  Her wet fingers were on Raven’s mouth again, making her lick and suck them, her hips trusting harder and deeper, Cinder was bitting her shoulder and ear, licking her neck whispering things in her ear.

When she cums. Cinder’s finger is what stops her from screaming. Cinder cums after her, her hips moving slowly than before. Her hot breath against Raven’s ear, making her shiver.

Cinder pulls the strap on out of her and Raven just keeps lying in the bed, trying to catch her breath again. Ignoring the muffled sounds that Cinder was doing. She felt her hands on her hips, making her lay on her back, Raven close her eyes quickly when Cinder lies on top of her. She wonder what she have done to caught her attention. To make her this obsessed and possessive over her.

Cinder does nothing more than kiss Raven, She kiss her lips, neck and cheeks. Her hands were caressing her hips and Raven feels weird with the sudden kindness coming from her. Yet, If Raven close her eyes, it brings good memories to her. Cinder was right behind her, holding her on her arms, Raven thought that only Cinder could make such a sweet gesture looks like she was trapped.

 

Looks like she was a caged bird now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much sin in my head to not put here lol Let me know if you liked it!! Smut isn't really my thing, But I'm working on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. Don't judge me lol.


End file.
